Alligator (Animal Crossing)
An Alligator is a species found in the ''Animal Crossing'' series that consists solely of possible villagers. In all there are nine possible alligators that'll eventually come to live in your village, six male and three female. Alfonso ' Alfonso' is a lazy villager. His catchphrase, "it's a me" is a reference to the famous Nintendo character, Mario. Furthermore, Alfonso and Mario are both Italian names. Alfonso wears the Big Bro's Tee, which is also a reference to Mario. His name may be a reference to alligator, which starts the same way as his name. Alli Alli is a snooty villager who has appeared in every Animal Crossing game to date. Her name is simply a shortening of the word alligator, her species. Her initial phrase is the sound an alligator makes. Her Japanese name is a shortening of crocodile. Boots Boots is a green alligator with a white jawline and light green spots. He has lighter-hued nostrils. Except for when his eyes are shut, Boots's eyes are always staring up in a joyful manner. He initially wears a Jester Shirt. Del Del is a dark blue alligator with the bottom portion of his jaws and abdomen a rich red. He also has black spots surrounding his red jawline (his nostrils), and half open eyes, given him a tired or angry look. In Animal Forest e+, Del initially wears a wave shirt, and in City Folk, a blue bar shirt. His appearance and house décor may possibly mean he is a robot, pirate, or pirate robot. Drago Drago has several dragon-like characteristics, but he shares a base shape with the other alligator villagers. He is green, with a white underside, hands, and feet. He has fuchsia lips and scale marks all over his body. He possesses frilled flaps on either side of his face, as well as two large horns on his head. Gayle Gayle is a pink and white alligator, with darker pink above her snout that forms a heart. Her snout is mostly white. She has a dark pink belly, and the tips of her arms and legs are either pink or white. Her tail darkens from white, to light pink, to dark pink. She has blue eyes and light blue teeth. Her color scheme is similar to Puddles' color scheme. She looks similar to Liz, another female alligator with the same personality. She initially wears the Heart Tee. Liz Liz is a pink alligator with dark pink zig-zag lines. She has orange circles on the side of her face, and her initial shirt is the Diamond Shirt. Like all alligator villagers, she has two teeth appearing on her lower jaw. She has black, button eyes with black eyelashes that look like strings. Pironkon Pironkon is a chocolate brown alligator with tan outlines of circles and filled in circles around his body. His eyes are closed, so they look like slits. Two white fangs stick out from his mouth. He has white eyelids. He initially wears a Blue Aloha shirt. Sly Sly is a camo-printed alligator with bright green eyes. He is orange, brown, and yellow. He is similar in appearance with Ike and the frogs Drift and Camofrog, due to his camouflage appearance. Sly's initial shirt is the Jungle Camo shirt. Category: Animal Crossing characters